


In your eyes

by tothemovies (jayjem_jam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, That's it, just them, volleyball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: (The truth is that his palms cup the underside of Osamu's chin, skin pulsing faintly under his fingertips as he searches for a nerve in the unwavering still eyes, gold and unperturbed flickers of green. The truth is that Rintarou brings their faces close together - close enough for him to taste the air Osamu takes in and sees the widening of unmoving pupils - close enough for him to taste the complaints of you keep defiling me in our classroom, Rin and knowing that they're all intervals of a performance Miya Osamu constructs and acts within.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: SunaOsa





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> rinsamu rights

To the eyes of the vast majority of the school, Miya Osamu is very composed - a stark distinction from bubbly and charming Atsumu.

Before the Odd Dye Jobs, the only foolproof method of distinguishing the twins apart is to walk up to a twin with the most serious face one can muster. One must then scrounge up all the vestiges of shamelessness and enunciate the most baffling news ever, i.e. I'm pregnant, and wait.

If the twin offers congratulations in an even tone, that's Osamu. If the twin starts to question the legitimacy of what was said, it's most likely Atsumu. 

Suna Rintarou, possessing life-changing knowledge that can potentially endanger the collective viewpoint Inarizaki High has of Miya Osamu, sees no need to impart his wisdom onto the unknowing collective. When questioned why by Ojiro, he shrugs and mumbles his usual tactic of deflecting unwanted questions.

_ Why should I? What do I get out of it? _

(The truth is that his palms cup the underside of Osamu's chin, skin pulsing faintly under his fingertips as he searches for a nerve in the unwavering still eyes, gold and unperturbed flickers of green. The truth is that Rintarou brings their faces close together - close enough for him to taste the air Osamu takes in and sees the widening of unmoving pupils - close enough for him to taste the complaints of  _ you keep defiling me in our classroom, Rin _ and knowing that they're all intervals of a performance Miya Osamu constructs and acts within.)

Out of nowhere, he is lumped as a set with the Miya-Ojiro trio, the Golden Three, the talented bunch of their whole lot. The team loves being referred by association to the Golden Trio, the shining gems of their club, but Rintarou desires none of the space in that limelight. He is content in observing the shenanigans by the sidelines without being forced as a participant in the twins’ antics, phone always at the ready to record every embarrassing moment to stash away for blackmail.

Though for a long time coming, he has screenshots of videos where the subject of the lens of his phone camera is quite obvious. The subtle twitch of lips, crease of eyes, the puncturing frown between dark eyebrows - Rintarou has too many captured moments of Osamu exhibiting human emotions. It's slightly concerning and vaguely illegal, infringing on the boy's privacy and his ownership of his face.

Rintarou is starting to dread every moment that Atsumu comes swinging closer to him for his phone, because he may be able to boast of having the longest running blackmail stash on the Miya twins, but he also is in possession of a concerning amount of Osamu's photos, which can then be turned into blackmail against him if it falls into Atsumu's hands.

He likes to think that he studies others as a way of passing his time, but he doesn't care enough to act out when he comes across information that can help those around him. Unlike Kita, Rintarou cares very little, and he has folders upon folders of shots of Inarizaki volleyball club members on his phone, pulled out as reaction images or gifs in the group chat and nothing more. He finds himself scrolling through Osamu's photos with a sigh that brings him back to Regency England, where a lady swoons over her beau who is not with her. 

Rintarou catches himself as those thoughts run free and reprimands himself. He is not a Regency lady nor is he mooning over a beau. Miya Osamu is pleasant to the eyes, objectively, and Rintarou is interested in his unfeeling facade. Nothing else. 

_ (Nothing else _ , he murmurs, a lifetime later,  _ how easily did I lie to myself.  _

“Stop movin’,” Osamu complains, nose digging into the junction where Rin's neck joins shoulder, “and stop thinkin’ so hard too.”

“Get back to sleeping, ‘Samu, and stop bothering me.”)

**Author's Note:**

> no i wrote this in march when i was madly dying over these two and you will have to suffer through it too 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hozukitofu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)! i have a writing [twitter](https://twitter.com/jayjem_jam) if anyone is interested in more bs or we can just vibe in the void together


End file.
